Jason vs Leatherface
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Season 1-Episode 1: In this Deadliest Warrior match, Jason Voorhees, will face off against Leatherface. Who will be, the Deadliest Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

**Since there are various types of Jason, I decided to use the Jason from Part 3 & 4, since that would actually make this fight fair.**

**Also, I will be using the original Leatherface Bubba Sawyer Jr.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

Jason Voorhees: The machete-wielding, hockey mask-wearing serial killer of Crystal Lake.

Leatherface: The cannibalistic, chainsaw-wielding psychopath from Texas.

Who Is Deadliest?

To find out, our crew and horror experts will test some of cinema's most psychotic weapons. We'll see what happens, when two warriors, go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It will be a battle to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior.

In the fight club, we are preparing a showdown between two of the most iconic slashers of all time. Jason Voorhees, the hockey masked killer of Crystal Lake. Versus, Leatherface, the Texas chainsaw-wielding maniac. To find out who is the deadliest, we will be bringing in experts, and test their weapons to find out how lethal they are.

Scientist, Geoff Desmoulin, will collect the injury data.

Geoff: "I will be able to tell you from measurements whether or not a blow would fracture a skull or break a rib."

E.R. physician, Armand Dorian, will analyze the injuries each fighter delivers.

Armand: "The weapons we are seeing are very interesting, because these are everyday tools that you could find lying around in your garage or a tool shed."

Computer whiz, Max Geiger, will record the results of the weapons tests, and input them into a simulator, developed by Slitherine Studios.

Max: "This is a very interesting match-up. On one hand you have Jason Voorhees, who is basically an unstoppable killer, and on the other hand you have Leatherface, who also kills people, except he eats his victims. They both seem to be a somewhat superhuman and both don't talk. So this should be very interesting.

The computer will then process the information to determine the victor in a true to life fight between Jason and Leatherface

Leading the Jason team will be Ted White, who portrayed him in Friday the 13th part 4: The Final Chapter.

Ted White: "Jason is a monster. He is a killer who cannot be stopped. I don't see how Leatherface is going to beat him."

Also fighting for Jason is Victor Miller, the creator of Jason Voorhees.

Victor: "Jason is stronger than Leatherface, he's got better tools, and he's smarter than Leatherface. Jason is not going to be stopped."

Jason Voorhees's career as a serial killer began when he drowned as a young boy. His mother then blamed the camp counselors and started killing anyone who came to Camp Crystal Lake. One day she was finally killed by a camp counselor. However, Jason saw her get beheaded, for he did not die when he was supposedly drowned. He then continued his mother's legacy, and is now one of the most recognizable killers of all time.

Our Jason team seems very confident. But our Leatherface experts believe their slasher will be taking this victory.

Fighting for Leatherface is Gunnar Hansen, the first person to ever portray Leatherface in the films.

Gunnar: "Leatherface is an animal. He has never been killed, and he never will be."

The man behind the creation of Leatherface, Tobe Hooper, will also be fighting for Leatherface.

Tobe: "Leatherface is an icon in the horror genre. He came before Jason, so he has more skill, and he has a big ass chainsaw, he will not be defeated."

Leatherface's career began in 1974 The Texas Chainsaw Massacre was released to audiences in theaters. In the film he attacked five teenagers. One however was able to escape, and she revealed the Sawyer family to the police of Texas. This event was known as the Texas Chainsaw massacre, which is also the title of the film. Since then, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre has become a very successful horror franchise.

Each warrior will be bringing in their own weaponry.

Jason Voorhees comes in with: Machete, Pitchfork, Harpoon, and Knife.

Leatherface brings with him: Chainsaw, Mallet, Meat Hook, the Meat Cleaver, and Bear Trap.

The first weapon we will be testing is the Chainsaw. We will be using a gel torso as a test dummy.

Geoff: "Gunnar are you ready?"

Gunnar: "Ready!"

Geoff: "3…2…1 saw him up!"

Gunnar takes a while to start the chainsaw. Then after 4 tries, the chainsaw decimates the gel torso. Gunnar runs the saw through the torso, ripping out his organs. Then he swings the blade at the head completely destroying it and decapitating the torso. Gunnar then turns off the Chainsaw.

Max: "Holy Sh***! That was awesome.

Geoff: "Dude, what did you do?"

Armand: "Ok let's take a look. Yep he's dead. You completely destroyed the target.

Gunnar: "Yeah I'd like to see Jason get up from that."

Max shows the Jason team the results, but they're not impressed.

Victor: "Ok, first off, it took you awhile to actually turn on the chainsaw. Also, it's a very slow weapon it's easy to dodge.

Tobe: "Yeah, but look what happened when I turned it on. Complete carnage."

Geoff: "What I am seeing is that it takes a while to turn on, but it does a lot of damage.

When we return, Jason brings out the pitchfork. And we see what this simple farming tool can do.


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier we saw the Leatherface team test their chainsaw, with devastating results.

However, the Jason team is now bringing in their own mid-range weapon.

Now the Jason team will test the pitchfork, a 3 barbed farming tool that Jason has used to kill before.

Victor will be testing on a gel torso.

Geoff: "Ok, Victor are you ready?"

Victor: "Ready."

Max: "3…2…1 Go!"

Victor thrusts the pitchfork into the gel torso, right through the throat. Then he continues to stab the torso's chest. Then finally he stabs the torso right through the head.

Max: "What the h**** did you do?"

Armand: "My God, you slaughtered him. Ok, well, you punctured the chest, and one of the prongs went right through the heart, so that's a death blow. And to add to that, you stabbed him multiple times in the throat and then in the skull. So yeah he's dead."

However, after the Leatherface team sees the results, they don't think much of it.

Tobe: "Yeah, it's a nice tool, but it's not nearly as good as the chainsaw."

Ted: "Well, we don't have to start our weapon up in order to use it."

Gunnar: "But what is an oversized fork, going to do against a badass chainsaw?"

Victor: "Bring it on."

The teams disagree on which weapon is superior; meanwhile the experts try to decide which weapon is more lethal.

Max: "I've got to give the edge to the Chainsaw. It's bigger, badder, and better."

Geoff: "I have to agree. Although I am worried about the fact it takes a while to turn on the saw, when it's on, it is devastating.

Max: "Edge, chainsaw."

The chainsaw gets the edge, in mid-range weaponry.

But team Jason is not out of the fight. Enter, the harpoon, a long range weapon that can deal death from a distance.

Ted will be testing this weapon, on a gel torso.

Max: "Ok, Ted, get ready."

Ted: "Ready."

Geoff: "3…2…1 fire."

Ted pulls the trigger, and the projectile is launched into the torso's chest.

Geoff: "Ok, that was awesome."

Max: "Dude, you shot him right where all the stuff in your chest you want protected . I was not expecting that much accuracy from this weapon."

Ted: "Well, in the part 3, that is exactly what Jason did, except, he hit the eyeball."

Armand: "Well either way, this is a death blow. You got it through the ribcage, and the projectile managed to get deep enough to where it hit some vital organs."

Victor: "This just proves that Jason is bringing in the best tools.

The Leatherface team sees the results.

Gunnar: "I will admit, this is a deadly weapon. But you'll never hit us. Leatherface is fast, and he can dodge the harpoon."

Ted: "I would like to see him move that fast. That would just not ever happen."

But the Leatherface team also has a weapon.

The bear trap. A deadly weapon, once caught in it, it's nearly impossible to get out of it.

The bear trap will be tested on a pig carcass, which will be dropped onto the trap.

Geoff: "Ok, we are about to drop it. Ready?"

Leatherface team: "Ready."

Armand: "3…2…1 drop the pig carcass!

The pig carcass drops onto the trap. When the trap is activated, it crushes the carcass. A loud crack is heard.

Armand: "Ok, let's see the damage."

After removing, the bear trap, they find the horrific results.

Armand: "Well it completely incapacitated the dummy. If it tried to get away, the jaws of the bear trap would continue to dig into the leg. So this is not a killing blow, but it definitely does some damage."

When the Jason team sees the results, they're not impressed.

Victor: "The problem with this tool is that it doesn't kill. Unlike ours, which does.

Gunnar: "Well this weapon isn't supposed to kill you; it's used to lure you in, to trap you so that we can deliver the final blow."

Tobe: "Yeah but you're not going to get us with that, because we'll just shoot you with the harpoon.

The teams both disagree, and argue over which weapon is better. But the experts each agree on the weapon that gets the edge.

Armand: "I will say that the bear trap is effective at what it does. But it's used for trapping, and that's not the name of the game here.

Max: "Agreed."

Geoff: "If I had to choose which weapon to use I'd choose the one that could kill. Edge, harpoon."

The harpoon gets the edge, in long range weapons.

Coming up. The match heats up as both our warriors begin to bring out more destructive weaponry.

Who will be, the deadliest Warrior?


	3. Chapter 3

In the fight club, the battle is heating up as both our teams start to unleash their weaponry.

Victor: "Jason is does not play around. When he sees you, that makes you his primary target. He will not stop until you are dead. So when he sees Leatherface, he will destroy him."

However, our Leatherface team believes that they can even the odds with, the meat clever, a single-edged blade clever used to chop up meat.

Tobe: "Let me introduce, the meat clever, one of Leatherface's weapons."

Geoff: "Interesting weapon. What did Leatherface use it for?"

Tobe: "The meat clever was used by Leatherface to chop up the people he killed. His family would then use those pieces to make chili or stew. This is a very effective weapon."

Max: "So how will you be using this weapon?"

Tobe: "Well, it is a single-edged blade, so I'm going to be using it for slashing."

Geoff: "We have a pig carcass up and ready to go. Let's test it."

Tobe will be testing the meat clever.

Armand: "Ok Tobe are you ready?"

Tobe: "Ready."

Geoff: "3…2…1 go."

Tobe started to slash at the pig carcass. He went diagonal, then horizontal, then vertical. Then he slashed one more time and the pig carcass fell onto the floor.

Geoff: "And….stop."

Max: "That was sick."

Geoff: "Wow, did a lot more damage than I expected out of that weapon."

Armand: "Well let's take a look at the damage."

The meat clever's damage proves devastating.

Armand: "Well, we have 3 broken ribs and you've managed to cut through the spinal cord so, this pig is dead.

Max: "I will admit I'm impressed by what that simple tool can do."

The Jason team sees the tests results, but they aren't worried.

Ted: "Yes well I will say that's a nice tool. But we have a much simpler tool that can counter that."

Gunnar: "Yeah what's that?"

Ted: "It's called a knife."

The knife. A simple but deadly tool.

Victor: "My friends, this is a knife."

Geoff: "Whoa, that's a very large knife."

Victor: "Well that is because it is a bowie knife."

Max: "Ok, how would Jason use this?"

Victor: "Well he would slash, stab, and hack with this weapon. Anything he could do to kill one of his victims.

Max: "Ok, we have another pig carcass set up. Why don't you go test it.

Victor will be testing the knife.

Max: "Ok, Victor, in 3…2…1 start."

Victor begins to stab mercilessly at the pig. Then he begins to slash multiple times. He then stabs it once, and then slashes again, cutting open a huge wound.

Geoff: "And stop."

Max: "Wow, what carnage."

Armand: "Ok everything that was in the inside is now on the outside. You completely demolished the carcass.

Victor: "That just proves how effective this tool is."

The Leatherface teams see the results, but are not surprised.

Tobe: "Nice tool, but we still have one more trick up our sleeves; the eat hook."

The meat hook. A simple hook put onto a wooden handle, it is a deadly tool. **(If you don't know what I mean be the meat hook, watch Trent Duncan's JVL fan film.)**

Gunnar will test this weapon on a gel torso.

Geoff: "Ok Gunnar in 3…2…1 start shredding!"

Gunnar begins swinging the hook, shredding the gel torso. Then he digs the hook into the torso's heart, then the ribcage, then the heart again. He ends the test by digging the hook into the gel's skull."

Geoff: "And stop."

Armand: "Ok let's see."

The meat hook proves to be an efficient weapon.

Armand: "Well you've broken a lot of his ribs, and you've pierced his heart and you've fractured the skull, so this tool can kill."

Gunnar: "A great thing about this weapon, is that one strike may not kill you, but I can hook you, drag you to the ground, and then deliver several blows that would kill you."

But the Jason team doesn't give the tool much credit.

Ted: "That is a small weapon. Look at this knife, it's huge."

Tobe: "Yeah, but I have more tools then you."

Victor: "Yeah but I still have the more effective weapon."

Gunnar: "Really, really."

Meanwhile, our experts can't decide which weapon gets the edge.

Max: "I've got to give the edge to the bowie knife. It has multiple functions, it can stab and slash."

Geoff: "I have to disagree. Leatherface has two weapons to choose from. This gives you options if you're in a situation when you either need one or the other. So, between both of Leatherface's weapons, l pick the meat cleaver.

Armand: "I've got to agree. Edge, clever.

The edge for short range weapons goes to the meat clever.

Next, the Jason team unleash their deadliest weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

In the fight club, we bring out each our warriors special weapons.

The Jason team brings out, the machete. Jason's signature weapon, it is an iconic tool used by him to kill is victims. **(Think of the machete in that Jason was killed with.)**

Ted: "Friends, may I introduce to you, the machete, Jason's primary weapon to kill."

Max: "Ok, well how would Jason use this tool?"

Ted: "Well, Jason liked to hack at people. He also liked decapitation."

Geoff: "Ok then, let's test this weapon."

Ted will be testing this weapon on a gel torso.

Geoff: "Ok, Ted are you ready?"

Ted: "Ready."

Geoff: "In 3…2…1 go!"

Ted brings the blade down on the gel torso's head, splitting it in two. Then he begins to slash at the chest. Then he stabs into the sternum, and finally brings it around and decapitates the head."

Geoff: "Holy sh***, what did you do to him?"

Max: "Dude why, what did he ever do you?"

Armand: "Ok let's take a look."

The machete proves to be a lethal weapon.

Armand: "Well, you've managed to break the sternum, and you decapitated him. He is on the floor dead."

Ted: "As I said before, Jason is very handy with this weapon."

When the Leatherface team sees the results though, they don't seem worried.

Tobe: "Well, honestly, I'm not that impressed."

Gunnar: "It's basically just a big knife."

Victor: "Really, just a big knife. I'm to use this knife, and cut your cannibal's head off."

Gunnar: "Well we have a weapon that will crush your skull."

Enter the meat hammer. A simple metal hammer that can be deadly when used as a weapon.

Tobe: "The meat hammer was used to mince up the bodies into pieces, and Leatherface also used it to kill."

Geoff: "Ok. We have a gel torso ready and set. Let's test this bad boy."

Tobe will be wielding this weapon, and testing it on a gel torso.

Max: "Ok Tobe are you ready?"

Tobe: "Ready."

Max: "In 3…2…1begin smashing!"

Tobe slams the hammer across the skull of the gel torso. He then brings it around again, and again. He then vertically brings the hammer down on the gel torso's head.

Max: "And stop."

Geoff: "Ok, be careful where you step, there's pieces of the gel everywhere."

The team exams the gel torso, and are impressed with the results.

Armand: "Well, there's not much to say, his skull is fractured, and you can see pieces of his brain on the floor. That is a lethal tool."

But the Jason team sees the outcome, and don't seem worried.

Victor: "Well, I'm not that impressed. Our weapon has a longer range then yours."

Gunnar: "Well, as we've demonstrated, this tool is lethal, and it is effective."

Meanwhile, the team tries to decide which weapon gets the edge.

Max: "I liked the machete honestly. It has a longer range of attack and it is a slashing and hacking weapon."

Geoff: "I agree."

Armand: "I honestly liked the hammer. It creates a lot of blood trauma, and it was very effective."

Geoff: "Sorry but you're outvoted."

Max: "Edge machete?"

Geoff: "Edge machete."

The edge in special weapons goes the machete.

With the test results complete, Max will input the data into the computer, which will then create a simulated battle that, will determine who is, the deadliest warrior.


	5. Chapter 5

**The fight will start on Friday June 29****th****, 2012. I want your thoughts on who's going to win. Please review and state your ideas on who is going to win. See you Friday.**


	6. Chapter 6

Max: "The results are in; it's now time to find out who is the deadliest Warrior."

(Max clicks one of the buttons on the keyboard)

(Scenario: The Sawyer family has been on the run from the law, and has been chased from Texas. They have moved up the east coast and have landed near Crystal Lake in New Jersey. Recently, one of their captives was able to escape into the woods. Leatherface then followed in pursuit. Unknown to both, they are now in Jason's woods.)

In a woods in an unknown location, a 17 or 18 year old woman is running away from an unknown assailant, but we do know he or she wields a chainsaw because we can hear it in the backround.

Quickly she hides behind a tree, which is near a small clearing in the woods and sits still, trying not to make a noise. She starts looking around, still trying to be as silent as possible. Suddenly, the chainsaw dies down, and the woman sighs in relief.

Then suddenly, Leatherface appears from some bushes, chainsaw start up again, and he charges at the woman, who screams before she is impaled with the chainsaw. Blood spurts out from the wound.

Leatherface then yanks the chainsaw out of her and starts swinging the chainsaw above his head, yelling madly. Then he turns the chainsaw off. He then grabs the body and puts it over his shoulder.

He begins to walk off with the corpse when suddenly he hears a branch snap.

He stops and looks around, unsure of where the sound came from. He grunts, and then starts walking away again when he hears footsteps and leaves crunching. He spins around and sees someone wearing a hockey mask staring back at him. He has a sheathed machete, a knife on his belt, a harpoon strapped to his back, and he is holding a pitchfork.

Jason tilts his head to the left, and then he unsheathes his machete. Leatherface grunts as he puts down the corpse, and then he starts up the chainsaw again. Then there is silence.

Both then suddenly charge, and the fight begins.

Both warriors swing their weapons and the machete and chainsaw clang on impact as they are pressed against one another.

Jason is able to overpower Leatherface and shove him back. He then swings his machete, lightly cutting across Leatherface's abdomen.

Leatherface stumbles back, but quickly recovers and swings his chainsaw at Jason, but he is able to dodge and then he uppercuts Leatherface with his machete.

Leatherface then drops his chainsaw and squeals in pain. Jason then swings downward towards Leatherface, but he is able to grab Jason's wrist and stop the blow.

Leatherface with his other hand reaches behind him and grabs his clever. He then swings it, and it sticks into Jason left ankle.

Jason bends down in pain. This gives Leatherface a chance to retrieve his chainsaw. He then retreats deeper into the woods, for Jason has already recovered from the blow.

Jason quickly picks up his pitchfork which he left on the ground, sheath his machete, and then he pursues Leatherface.

As Leatherface runs off deeper into the woods, he throws back a bear trap from his belt. He then hides into some bushes.

Jason then comes by and he slows down in search of his opponent. As he looks around he steps on the bear trap, which snaps shut, crushing his left leg and causing Jason to fall onto his back and drop his pitchfork. Jason then tries to force open the trap.

Leatherface then suddenly appears and with his chainsaw started and charges Jason. Right when he is about to decapitate Jason, he is able to pry open the trap and he rolls out of harm's way.

Jason is able to get up and unsheathe his machete. Leatherface approaches and swings his chainsaw, which collides with Jason's machete, and knocking it out of his hands.

Leatherface then brings the chainsaw around again and it slashes across Jason's chest.

However, the chainsaw is so large, and the swing was so strong, Leatherface stumbles back.

Jason is sent to the ground from the force of the blow. When Leatherface is able to regain his balance, he begins to charge Jason.

Jason starts crawling back, and at the same time reaches behind him to grab his harpoon. When Jason gets a grip of his harpoon, he brings it forward, aims and shoots at Leatherface.

The bolt gets lodged into Leatherface's shoulder, causing him to stagger back from the wound.

Jason takes this opportunity to reach over and grab his pitchfork on the ground. Meanwhile Leatherface has gotten the bolt out of his shoulder and faces towards Jason.

However, once Jason gets the pitchfork, he uses it to hook the handle of the chainsaw, and throws the weapon aside with the prongs on the pitchfork.

Jason then is able to get up on his feet and swing the pitchfork, using the three prongs on the fork to swipe Leatherface across the chest.

Leatherface again squeals with pain as the fork scrapes across his chest. He slowly backs up towards a steep slope leading farther into the woods.

Then, Jason thrusts with the fork, aiming for Leatherface's gut. However, Leatherface recovers from his previous wound and dodges the prongs of the fork. He then grabs the shaft of the weapon.

Leatherface tries to tug the weapon out of Jason's grasp, but Jason keeps an iron grip. The two struggle for the weapon, until Leatherface is finally able to rip the weapon out of Jason's grasp and toss it aside.

When Leatherface turns back around from throwing the fork away, Jason throws a punch to Leatherface's gut. This causes Leatherface to double over in pain. Jason then strikes him across the face. Leatherface stumbles back, nearing the edge of the steep slope.

Jason throws another punch, but Leatherface ducks down, dodging the blow.

He then is able to grab his hammer from his belt. Leatherface brings up the hammer across Jason's face, causing Jason to stumble back. Leatherface brings it up again, hitting Jason across the face.

As Jason stumbles back farther, Leatherface swings again, but Jason catches Leatherface's wrist, and delivers a punch to Leatherface's gut. Leatherface stumbles back, closer to the ledge.

Then Jason swings as hard as he can at Leatherface's head, but Leatherface ducks down, and Jason flies past him. Jason stops abruptly, trying to keep from falling over the ledge.

However, when he turns around, Leatherface delivers a huge blow to Jason's skull, causing him to tip over the edge. Jason begins to roll down the steep hill, leading deeper into the forest.

Leatherface then started to follow; wanting to make sure Jason was dead.

When Leatherface hit the forest floor, he looked around, and saw where Jason landed. However, Jason wasn't there. Leatherface then begins to look around, wondering where Jason could have gone.

Suddenly, Jason appears from a patch of trees in front of Leatherface, and grabs Leatherface. He grabs the wrist holding Leatherface's hammer, and his opposite hand.

Jason then knees Leatherface in the gut, and slams his hammer wielding arm into a tree trunk, causing him to lose grip of his hammer.

Then Jason uppercuts Leatherface causing him to stagger back. Jason then grabs Leatherface by the throat and begins to squeeze. Leatherface starts choking, and desperately grabs his belt to find something to help him.

He ends up feeling the handle of his meat hook. He then looks straight into the hockey-mask's eyes and grins.

He uses the hook and slashes it across Jason's stomach, causing Jason to let go of Leatherface. Jason then stumbles back.

Leatherface then raises the hook to drive it into Jason's skull.

But then suddenly Jason unleashes his bowie knife, and he stabs Leatherface in the stomach with it. Leatherface begins to scream as he withers in pain. But then slowly he is able to get up on his feet.

Jason and Leatherface stare across at each other, both eyeing the other.

Then Jason swings his bowie knife, which Leatherface is able to dodge. Leatherface then tries to bring his meat hook down on Jason, but he successfully dodges the blow.

The two then begin to circle the other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Then, Jason makes the move, and swings the knife at Leatherface's head. But Leatherface ducks beneath the swing. Leatherface swings with as much force as he can and lodges the hook into Jason's ribcage. Jason groans as the hook digs into his ribs. Jason slowly falls on one knee.

Leatherface then grasps the top of Jason's head and looks down at him. He then raises the hook high to bring it down onto Jason's skull.

Leatherface brings the hook down. Then, right before the hook hits him, Jason is able to grab Leatherface's wrist, stopping the blow.

Jason then then raises the hand that holds his knife, and plunges it into Leatherface's chest.

Leatherface screeches as he feels the blade pierce him. Jason then drives the knife into Leatherface's chest again, and again, and again, and again.

Then Leatherface falls to the ground on his knees, staring blankly up at Jason. Jason once again raises his knife, and then plunges the knife into the top of Leatherface's skull. Jason then takes the knife out of Leatherface and stares.

Leatherface continues to stay still. After three seconds, Leatherface slumps over, dead.

Jason stays there for a while longer, and then he begins to walk off, limping.

WINNER: JASON VOORHEES

Max: "After a thousand battles Jason won 567 times compared to Leatherface's 433 times. This was mostly because Jason had weapons that were effective at every range.

**Jason Voorhees****  
****Machete- 257**

**Pitchfork- 87**

**Harpoon- 210**

**Knife- 13**

**Leatherface**

**Chainsaw- 315**

**Bear Trap- 0**

**Meat Hammer- 51**

**Clever- 56**

**Heat Hook- 11**

However, Leatherface had the most kills, with his chainsaw.

Gunnar: "Honestly, I still think Leatherface could take Jason any day of the week."

Victor: "As I said at the beginning, Jason is a monster. He can't be stopped."

**So agree, disagree? Tell me who you think should have won in the reviews section.**


	7. Next Time On Deadliest Warrior

Next time on Deadliest Warrior; The killer from urban legend will face off against Ghostface. These ruthless killers will meet face to face next time on, Deadliest Warrior.


End file.
